Arena Cleaner
Arena Cleaner is a robot which competed in the Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, as part of the 2017 series. It was designed by DJs Scott Mills and Chris Stark, who were mentored by Dave Moulds of Team Carbide throughout the build process. The name Arena Cleaner was chosen shortly before filming began - after the robot's working title of Rampant Robot was rejected by the producers, Mills and Stark asked for suggestions from listeners while on air, and Arena Cleaner ultimately became the robot's name. Robot History Arena Cleaner competed in Episode 1. In its first battle, it was drawn against Dr. Maggie Aderin-Pocock's robot, Interstellar: MML. The battle started cautiously, with Interstellar: MML creeping forward as Arena Cleaner spun its weapon up to speed. Arena Cleaner then moved in and attacked Interstellar: MML's right wheel and completely tore it off. Interstellar: MML continued to move, but Arena Cleaner dealt it two more attacks in quick succession, with notable damage caused to the flipper before the other wheel was shattered, ceasing Interstellar: MML's movement completely. Arena Cleaner came in for one final hit before cease was called. In its second battle, Arena Cleaner faced off against Suzy Perry and Dallas Campbell's robot, The Cat. The Cat started the battle with its back-end towards Arena Cleaner, and it weathered a couple of early attacks from Scott Mills and Chris Stark's machine. Both robots then hovered around each other in and around a CPZ, before contact was made and Arena Cleaner had one of its wheels ripped off. Cease was called, but the punishment wasn't over yet for Arena Cleaner, as Shunt came over and rained down with multiple axe blows on the immobile machine, causing sparks. Arena Cleaner's final Head-to-Head battle saw it battle with Jar, a fight in which it managed to immobilise the Brownlee brothers' robot with one hit. Arena Cleaner continued to attack the inactive robot, sending sparks flying with hits to Jar's armour and cutting into one of its wheels. With Jar finished, Shunt came across to punish it further, but Arena Cleaner decided to get revenge on the House Robot and made a notable impact, as it damaged one of Shunt's wheelguards before slashing into his rear bulldozer blade, immobilising Shunt. With 6 points on the board, Arena Cleaner qualified for the Grand Final of the first Battle of the Stars episode, where it faced The Cat for a second time. The Cat once more approached the battle with its back-end towards Arena Cleaner, but it did nothing to deter Arena Cleaner, as it managed to knock a wheel off within its first two attacks. With The Cat now just spinning on the spot, Arena Cleaner waited for the right moment to slice into its other wheel. Arena Cleaner sent sparks flying from hits to the armour of The Cat, before attacking the wheel once more, which fell off shortly after Arena Cleaner's final attack on its opponent. Cease was called on the battle, but the action was not completely over, as Sir Killalot came in to dish out further punishment to The Cat. After Sir Killalot roasted The Cat over the flame pit and chucked it aside, Arena Cleaner decided to engage with the House Robot, where, after a short tussle, Arena Cleaner was picked up and dumped into the pit. Nevertheless, Arena Cleaner was confirmed as the champion of the Battle of the Stars for Episode 1 and were presented the trophy by Dara Ó Briain. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars Celebrity special Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Side Competition Winners Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Loaner Robots Category:Robots to damage a House Robot